The Rising
by Strikey XD
Summary: High school is here again and we got some new students, new enemies, new loves and a whole new year to go, sometimes hell is school but some may say heaven is school, what twists will be unfold, only one way to fine out


Chapter 1: Entrance

(Shinn POV)

I sat there in my cold but homely basement room, my black ravenish hair hanging down due to the fact I was playing with my Gibson Les Paul guitar as my fingers swept across the fret board, Guitar playing was always my specialty but I countlessly wait for the bus, it was my first year in this town and first year in this high school

_"Oh what joy this is going to be"_ I thought to myself loudly as I looked out the window, finally after waiting for so long I see the bus park outside waiting for its students to reach inside and take them to school where they belong for so about 4-6 years depending how they do in classes

"Shinn bus is here" I heard Mayu, my sis that called from the kitchen

"As if I didn't know" I muttered to myself as I grabbed my back pack and put down the Les Paul on the guitar stand where it stood proudly beside my 20 watt guitar amp, quickly I ran up my basement stairs which lead to the living room and kitchen and there my sis at the door waiting for me

"Come on bro or were going to to have to walk" she said sticking her tongue at her brother as her hair hung lovely like a little school girl, she looked all ready to be in school, she had the uniform, pencils and all the stuff just for elementary school but before I can act back to her tongue sticking she was already out the door

Mayu stood there on the side walk with her happy smile to a frown as I walked passed her

"Walking it is" I said as she threw her arms crossed way, she sighed but this didn't stop her from being in school

"It's always your fault were late for the bus, you and your stupid guitar" my sis said as we came to the tress shadows protecting us for now from the sun rays

"Your just jealous I can play it and you know nothing about it" my arms behind my head as I continued to walk

"I do know what the guitar is and all it's crazy moving fingers like what kind of hobby is that?" stubborn as she is I didn't let my anger let out nor any sign of it

"Oh yea what's an E minor scale?" I said as I stop and she looked at me confusedly, I could tell she wasn't trying to show her confusion but come on, what do kids know about the fret board eh? She stood there silence thumping her head

"That's what I thought" continuing my walk I did not look back at her but only a smirk came across my face, she caught up walking beside silence but normal expression but then that's when I realized I saw two guys came out of a alley way, I saw them looked this way but it looked like they were only scouting

One stood there with his blue wavy hair colour and looked like trouble from the way he looked at me like as if he was a eagle sorrowing above waiting for its prey to be alone but the other guy looked more stable, he had his green hair as he had a long spike going forward as he looked around not paying any attention to me but the blue hair guy look like he was going to be trouble in the near future

(Auel POV)

"What the hell is he looking at?" getting annoyed by the way he was looking at me my anger rose quickly "I should go knock him out right now" I said readying my fist in a ball of fury but then I felt Sting's hand on my shoulder

"Easy now it's only the first year of torture and this is how you're going to start it all off? With some kid we don't know?" he said with calmness in his tracks

"Lucky we still got to wait for Stella" letting go of my ball of anger I chose to walk to stings red convertible as Sting jumped in the driver's seat and I hopped in the passenger seat

Out the door I saw Stella locking the door as her hair shine like the sun's rays that went along with her gorgeous purplish eyes and innocent looks

"Come on Stella you don't want to be late for your first year of school do you?" he said calmly as always, Stella quickly but joyfully ran towards the back seat of the Convertible as it backed up and went to the highway and in a few minutes they came across the view of the ocean, Stella always had a thing for oceans but I didn't know why, maybe it was the fact that it calms her or whatever, at least she had something to be calm about

"Okay Auel this is Stella's first year so we need to set up some ground rules" he said but mostly focus on the main road, Stella mouth dropped happily in joy

"Aww ground rules, I hate ground rules" I turned my head to other side of the ocean just looking at the road watching the yellow strips of the road passing each split second every time the vehicle keep going

"We need to protect her from the bad things and you know what happens when the bad things come to her?" that completely knock me of my thinking

"...yea I forgot about that part" I said worried as I looked back at Stella, she was dazed towards the oceans view

"Well what do you got in mind then? You're the brilliant one around here" I knew he was good at setting ground rules but the problem was I tend to lost track on other things but not this year, this year will be different

"Always keep an eye out for her and watch out what friends she makes with, you know how sensitive she is and yea knock out any guy that tries to make a move on her on contact, simple basic rules" Sting said the car picked up speed on the steep hill

(Luna POV)

"What do you have against me huh?" I said as I was drying my pinkish/purplish hair from the shower I took

"I got nothing Luna, I just need the bathroom before we go" Meyrin, my sister was outside the door, I sighed and reached my hand to the door knob only to open it, there I saw Meyrin holding her legs together with a very weird face

"Oh why didn't you just say so" as I let out a small giggle but Meyrin soon just shoved me aside and closed the door

"See what happens when you drink too much apple juice before bedtime" my hair still a bit wet I start focusing on drying it

"Well....shut up" Iet out a small laugh before grabbing the keys to the apartment

"Now come on before were late as last year" the bathroom door open up and there Meyrin was up and ready to go, her red pony tails were always tied up in two but for a fact if she didn't have pony tails she would look more attractive than ever but any who

Meyrin walked down the stairs as I was locking the door, with success I turned around only to be startled by a blonde boy

"I believe it's time for school" Rey, my next door neighbour announce as he smirk

"Pretty obvious Sherlock now let's going, five minutes and counting" I said racing down the stairs with no sign of stopping as Rey followed but in a steady pace

"Man Rey your such a slow walker, come on speed up the things" I said as I looked to my cell phone for the time

"Now were late as ever, thanks alot Rey and Meyrin" as I ran up ahead

"Luna wait" but I didn't hear her at all as I was to focus on making it to school but then something weird came to my senses and stopping in my tracks I looked back to my group

"Luna behind you" Meyrin and Rey yelled out, I looked back as I gasped as I saw an oncoming collision course from a truck to my fragile body then...THUD

Darkness had surrounded be but I still heard my friends calling me, I open my eyes and everything became cleared as I saw a young boy on top of me as my bluish eyes met with his red crimson eyes and there for s spilt second I Was enjoying this position but soon knocking the thought out of my head I notice my cheeks were tighten up as I notice slowly he was on top of me and I had no idea what had happen

"Are you okay?" the black hair boy said with ease and steadiness.

So far it's the only introduction to the whole story; these are normal parings but maybe in the near future I might change...depending how this story goes, I got so many ideas about this story will take place but sadly only one can make the top, well any who hope you enjoy, reviews would be nice lol


End file.
